This application is related to German Application No. P. 4336329, filed 25 Oct. 1993.
The present invention pertains to a device for the production of pretzels, in particular a device that is able to twist pretzels from preformed, linear strands of dough in a fully automated fashion for subsequent freezing or conveyance to an oven.
German Patent No. P 3,841,395 discloses a device for preparing pretzels of this type, whereby said device is arranged perpendicular to the transport direction behind a dough shaping device that serves for preparing the strands of dough.